Until The End
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Sasuke lives alone in his clean house and longes to share it with a certain blonde haired dobe, what will happen when Naruto shows up on the ravens doorstep/rated just cause/story better then summary/review!


Sasuke lay down on his bed tiredly; he was completely exhausted from the mission he had finally finished. He was curled up comfortable on his bed with a towel around shoulders and a pair of black silk pajama pants on.

The raven slowly opened his eyes and starred at the empty space next to him. He longed to see the little dobe that he loved with every bit of his heart, body and soul curled up next to him.

But unfortunately he had never been able to tell Naruto how much he meant to him, right now he was probably relaxing from his mission in his own home, the home he lived alone in, the home he only ate ramen noodles in, and the home he kept comfortably messy.

The raven sighed and rolled onto his back, and started starring up at his ceiling. He looked around the room….it was empty; It was just him, his bed, his nightstand, and his dresser. His heart ached for someone to share it with, and the one person he wanted to share it with was the little blonde dobe.

Sasuke was awakened from his thoughts of Naruto being wrapped up tightly against his body by a loud banging on his front door. The raven sighed and slowly walked to the front door, he almost had a heart attack when he saw who was waiting there for him.

"Hey Sasuke!" the blonde said cheerfully; Sasuke just starred at his true love with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um….I know it's pretty late but I was just wondering if I could spend the night here…It's so neat here and to tell you the truth…when I got back to my place I just wanted to relax but my bed was covered with clothes…and I kept stepping on stuff…it was getting really annoying so I just decided to save the trouble of cleaning up and just come spend the night here!" Naruto said answering Sasuke's puzzled look.

"Sure" was the raven's short response. He moved aside to let the dobe get inside and take off his shoes. Sasuke covered his nose when he got a whiff of Naruto.

"When was the last time you bathed?" Sasuke said holding his breath; Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Well we were on the mission for weeks and I didn't have time to shower when I got home." Naruto said blushing a little. The raven swiftly grabbed Naruto's hand and shoved him into the bathroom.

"You can take a shower here; I'm not letting you in my bed smelling like something crawled up you shorts and died. I'll lay out some clothes for you to wear after you done." Sasuke said; before Naruto could say anything Sasuke quickly closed the door on the blonde.

Sasuke shivered with pleasure and excitement at the thought of Naruto stripping out of clothes. The raven carefully folded a pair of his boxers, an old t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. Sasuke waited eagerly outside his bathroom door, holding the pair of clothes he had picked out for Naruto.

He tensed when he heard the water from the shower shut off and Naruto step out of the shower. Naruto unlocked the bathroom door and came out with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Sasuke used every bit of will power he had to keep from ripping off his own clothes and fucking the blonde into the bathroom floor the very second.

Naruto quickly got into the clothes Sasuke had handed him and stretched out his whole body on Sasuke's bed. The clothes barely fit Naruto's skinny body as he moved under the white blankets on Sasuke's bed.

"Tomorrow I'm going to have to make you breakfast, eating only ramen noodles is making you way to thin." Sasuke said as he got into his own pajamas.

"It's not my fault, I like ramen!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and grinned at the smaller male.

"Coming to bed?" Naruto asked curiously. The raven nodded and moved under the comforter on his side of the bed. Naruto tucked himself in and rolled onto his side, now facing Sasuke. The blonde could smell his minty fresh breath and he could see Sasuke's half open eye looking up and down his body.

Naruto smiled and snuck his arms around Sasuke's neck; he tightened his grip and pulled the raven's body against his own. Sasuke shivered will excitement and wrapped his arms tightly around the thin waist.

"Hn…Sasuke." Naruto groaned. That made Sasuke snap; the pleasured voice of the one he loved sent him wiled.

Sasuke pounced on top of the blonde and smashed their lips together; Naruto let out a throaty groan and wrapped his arms tightly around the raven's neck. The blonde opened his mouth slightly to allow Sasuke's tongue to explore the warm caverns of his mouth. They both gasped in the lemon scented air when they finally pulled away.

"Sasuke…un….can I confess something to you?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sucked and kissed his neck.

"Sure." Sasuke said, he quickly removed his and the blonde's shirt and started trailing kisses down his body, leaving little love marks on the pale skin.

"My house actually wasn't messy at all, I know you always keep your house so clean so I started keeping mine clean to…so you'd want to sleep over my house…I was going to ask you to come sleep over but I didn't think you'd come so I just decided to come here instead." The blonde said moving his body up so Sasuke could get his pants off; the raven smiled and kissed Naruto sweetly on the head.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you to Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt a bright light shoot out from behind his curtains and fill up the room. He woke up to a small blonde male snuggled deeply in his side and his own arm wrapped tightly around the male's body. Sasuke bent his head down and kissed the blonde's forehead sweetly, making Naruto's blue eyes open up to him.<p>

"Good morning Naruto." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently on the cheek. The blonde dobe let a giggle escape from his mouth as he moved on top of the raven and snuggled his head under Sasuke's chin; the raven smiled and wrapped his arms around the small figure.

"Naruto?"

"Mmm yes Sasuke?" Naruto asked falling asleep on the larger male's chest.

"Live here with me…wont you?" Sasuke asked squeezing the smaller male tighter to his body. A smile slowly spread across Naruto's face.

"Of course I will Sasuke; lets live together and take care of each other. To tell you the truth it was hard for me to keep my house so clean like yours…and I guess it would be nice to have some of your famous cooking instead of ramen noodles in a paper cup."

"Yea you being so skinny, last night I was afraid I would have split you in half…considering we went three rounds." Sasuke said kissing the blonde's neck where he had left multiple love marks; Naruto giggled and smiled up at the raven with bright blue eyes.

"I love you Sasuke. "

"I love you too Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I had this story up a while ago then I deleted it. I forgot why, anyway I hope you liked it and good reviews are always wanted! <strong>


End file.
